The Community Liaison Core will facilitate the recruitment and retention of older African Americans in research projects designed to improve their health-related outcomes. The specific aims are to: 1. Increase scientific knowledge of techniques to recruit and retain African American research participants. 2. Work with African American communities in the state of South Carolina in order to provide participants for research projects funded by the Center. 3. Enhance recruitment and retention of older African Americans in NIH-funded research projects conducted at MUSC or at cooperating institutions. 4. Provide feedback to participating African American communities about research advances that may impact its members.